1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to transaction card reading devices, and, more particularly, to systems, methods, and devices for concealed EMV chip card readers.
2. Description of the Related Art
EMV-enabled chip card readers are often the targets of skimming attacks. Attackers may attempt to access one or more chip reading contacts within a card reader in order to access chip data from a chip card when it is inserted. To this end, some card reading devices have chip readers that retract when a card is not inserted, and are raised when a card is inserted. Even in the retracted state, however, the chip reader contacts are still exposed and accessible through the card opening slot.
These and other deficiencies exist.